Back at the Beginning: A Second Chance
by Sailor Silver Ladybug
Summary: In the heat of the final battle with Beryl Sailor Moon is gravely injured. Knowing she is about to die, and surrounded by their already dead friends, Tuxedo Kamen convinces her to make a Wish on the Silver Crystal. Going back in time they have one last chance to get it right. Can they save the Shitennou and the Inner Senshi and survive a battle with Beryl and Metalia?
1. Prologue: Back at the Beginning

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon (even though I really want to) or any of the canon characters. I do have my own original characters (OC's) who may appear in any of my stories and those characters, as well as the new plots, are my own. Also, I have some altered characters (AC's) and the changes to them are my own. I will not recieve monetary compensation for this work. Although if you all give me good reviews I might get a warm fuzzy.  
I do not own the song that inspired this story (At the Beginning by Richard Marx and Donna Lewis) either, but it's really pretty and I can sing it!

**Author's Note:** I have to warn you this story is almost completely happy... lots of laughter and smiles and a bunch of happy moments. The prologue might be a bit hard to read, and there are a lot of 'feels' in it and through the first few chapters, but I think you will all truly enjoy it, and it will be among my happier stories.  
Manga version where Usagi already has the Crystal.

**Credits:** Inspired by the song At the Beginning by Richard Marx and Donna Lewis. I first heard it when I watched the movie Anastasia, when I was really young. Every once in a while I hear it again, and recently I was on You Tube and happened across it... instead of the old movie popping into my head I thought of the scene you're about to read.  
Also inspired in part by the wonderful _**Beej88**_ and her stories, A Twist in Time, When Two Worlds Collide, and Behind the Scene Twists. While my story is vastly different, I'm pretty sure the moment the song inspired me, it was that story that brought this one forth, so I have to give her credit where it's due. If you haven't read her work, please go do so! She is an incredible author and I have to say that even though her story-line made me cry, I couldn't put it down!

* * *

**At the Beginning**  
**A Second Chance**  
**Prologue**  
**Back At the Beginning**

* * *

There was silence in the throne room of the Negaverse. So many lay dead at the feet of the three who remained. So many who had once been living, had once smiled and laughed, loved and learned. So many who were far too precious. A tear streaked down Sailor Moon's cheek and she reached for the hand of Tuxedo Kamen, who was whole once more. They both stared at the self-styled queen, whose eyes were huge in her face as she stared at a red-haired man who lay silent on the floor, his blood covering his face like a ghastly shroud.

"We can save you," Sailor Moon said, keeping her voice soft, and her hand outstretched.

"You can?" Beryl titled her head to one side, hand reaching up to touch the necklace she wore around her throat. She turned her eyes away from the red-haired man, and looked directly at Sailor Moon. A shiver ran through her and she grabbed the necklace in her fist and pulled.

A hiss came from Beryl just as the necklace broke. Then she screamed. There was a shockwave of light, sound, and energy throughout the throne room. Sailor Moon felt something tug at her middle as she watched the queen fade away into nothingness while Metalia's evil laugh filled the air. In seconds she had fallen to the cold stone floor. Metalia. She'd killed Beryl, taken every ounce of her energy and left her as nothing more than dust. Sorrow filled the young heroine. She had believed they could save her. It was too late now.

Sailor Moon gasped as she struggled up onto her knees, her breath coming in short gasps that seemed to tear her apart. Beryl's dying scream still echoed through the chamber, but she knew there was no way to fight Metalia. She could feel the blood pooling around her hands, which were clutched around the blade that had been flung into her during the shockwave, and there was pressure in her lungs.

"Moon!" gasped Tuxedo Kamen, apparently catching sight of the sword sticking out of her belly. The blast had knocked it right into her and she could feel herself growing weaker. It was becoming more difficult to breathe with each passing second.

"S-sorry," she panted, reaching up one bloody gloved hand to touch his face. "I d-don't think were going to..." her voice trailed off as she swayed forward, dislodging the blade. She stumbled again as the blood began to flow faster and faster, cascading down her white fuku top and the dark blue skirt. Droplets plopped onto the floor as she met Tuxedo Kamen's eyes.

"No!" Tuxedo Kamen reached her and clasped both her hands in his. "We have to Wish. Like Queen Serenity did." His face showed panic and worry, and his love for her. "We can go back. Start over at the beginning and get it right this time," he said, tears streaking down his cheeks.

"We can?" she asked, fading fast. The edges of her vision were blackening. She felt a strange weightlessness take over her as she drifted in and out of awareness. It had all gone so terribly wrong. Could they ever fix it?

"Yes," he sounded desperate. "Where's your Crystal?"

Sailor Moon pulled it from her wand, fumbling slightly as she lost feeling in her fingertips. "Here," she whispered, barely managing to press it into his palm before her fingers went limp.

Clasping both his hands around the chilled one that held the Silver Crystal, Tuxedo Kamen leaned forward. "Wish with me," he ordered. "I wish we could go back to the day before we met, with our memories intact and have a second chance to do this right."

Sailor Moon mumbled the words after him, thinking it would be wonderful to have a chance. She stared into the beautiful eyes that reminded her of deep ocean or the midnight blue of a summer night sky. She loved him, wanted another chance with him. And they had so many to protect, to save.

"We can do it right this time," he promised. "We can save my men, train them to protect the Senshi. The girls won't ever be alone either."

Sailor Moon nodded, her eyes darting to the side where the Senshi and Shitennou lay, bodies broken in death. Metalia had done that when the Generals had turned, and had killed Beryl to take her strength. Her mind struggled with that. The queen had wavered for just a moment. Sailor Moon could only hope she might be saved as well.

"One more c-chance," she whispered, bringing her free hand up to touch the beloved face that swam in her graying vision. "I l-love you," she breathed, exhaling her last as the Silver Crystal began to glow brightly.

"This time we will get it right," Mamoru said, letting his henshin fade as he pulled his dead princess into his arms. "This time I will tell you I love you the moment we meet."

His own eyes closed as the Silver Crystal swept them away. His thoughts of Sailor Moon, of Usagi, were filled with love and pride. She had become an amazing warrior in her own right while he had been a pawn of the Dark Kingdom. Now they would work together. They would save everyone, all the friends and family who had been torn apart by this awful war with Beryl and Metalia, maybe even the dark queen herself.


	2. Chapter 1: Mamoru and Usagi

**Author's Notes:** Don't hate me for posting another story before finishing the others. You know I can't help myself, right? Total Gemini over here. And you can now find me on Tumblr. I started a blog for my fanfiction. Look under: sailorsilverladybug

**Reader's Note:** This will be slightly more manga, with character attitudes, but have a flair of anime as well as the Youma from the anime that weren't in the manga.

* * *

**At the Beginning**  
**A Second Chance**  
**Chapter One**  
**Mamoru and Usagi**

* * *

More than seven months before the disasterous battle with Queen Beryl, in the Azabu-Juban district, part of the Minato Ward in Tokyo, a teenage boy and girl both woke up, separated by less than a mile. Haunting images flowed through each of their minds. Neither hesitated in throwing themselves out of bed.

In a yellow house, nestled in a sweet residential neighborhood, shock filled a family as a blonde girl raced through the house to the door, dressed and ready for school more than an hour before she normally woke. She grabbed her bag and her lunch, kissed her parents cheeks and hugged her squirming little brother before tearing out the door as though someone had shouted about free ice cream.

In a skyrise apartment building not far away from that residential neighborhood, a young man panted heavily as he threw his school uniform on in a blind rush. He pulled his lunch from the fridge, grabbed his school things and raced out of the lonely apartment, headed straight for the stairs. The elevator would take too long.

Birds were startled into the air as the girl raced by. A squirrel chittered angrily as the boy passed. Pedestrians watched their separate journeys, wondering why they were rushing and scratching their heads at the strangeness of today's youth. At the corner where the couple had so often collided there was a rushed oomph as the pair threw themselves into each other's arms.

"Odango, my Odango," whispered the teenaged boy, clinging tightly to the small blonde girl in her blue and white school uniform. He pulled back only enough to look her in the eyes. "I love you. I love you. I love you Tsukino Usagi!"

"My baka," the girl answered, giving a shaky, watery laugh. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he lifted her, then wrapped her legs around his waist to hold on. She would never, ever let him go again. "I love you Chiba Mamoru!" she wept, digging her face into his bright red blazer.

The hug was sweet, comforting, and familiar. They clung to one another for a long time, hardly daring to breathe for fear of being separated again. Usagi's sniffles finally calmed and Mamoru's fists unclenched, releasing the bunched fabric of her school shirt. It took several more minutes before he could set her back on her feet again, though his arms were still around her waist, and hers around his neck, forcing her to stand on the tips of her toes to maintain her grip.

"That was..." Usagi trailed off, unsure how to put into words everything she was feeling.

Mamoru cleared his throat. "Yeah, it was," he murmured, his hands tightening for a brief moment. He pulled slightly away to look down at her belly, where he had last seen a sword impaling her. Shaking his head he pulled her close and crushed his lips against hers. "I'm not ever letting you go," he told her when the kiss had ended, leaving them both breathless.

"I'm not letting you go either," Usagi said, her hands now clinging to his broad shoulders as his neck was out of reach. She smiled up at him and took in every detail of his face. "I was so scared I would never get you back," she admitted.

"Well now you have, and we're going to make sure it doesn't happen again. Tomorrow we meet Luna," he reminded her. "This time, I say we do it together."

"Good idea. She never really trusted you," Usagi told him. Mamoru only rolled his eyes. "Then again," Usagi added, "she thought Ami was a Youma, and Rei was a dark kingdom spy. And Makoto was too freaky strong." She giggled at the memories. "This time we can let her know who our allies are before they arrive."

"Perfect," Mamoru said. "How much time before you have to be at school?"

"I still have just over an hour."

"Lets go get some coffee for me and hot chocolate for you. Then we can plan our day and how we meet Luna tomorrow." He took her hand and they walked together, their arms touching, hardly a space between them.

"It's too bad Motoki doesn't have his memories," Usagi murmured as they drew close to the Crown Game Center. "He would faint if he saw us together." She giggled. "Plus," she added, growing more serious, "he was just as worried as we were when you disappeared."

"He knew my secret," Mamoru explained. "After seeing me as Dark Endymion, he must have known something had gone terribly wrong."

"He did," Usagi said with a shudder. "We all tried to keep his spirits up. Luna practically haunted the arcade. Not just trying to find you, either. She was constantly trying to cheer up Motoki, and me of course." Usagi squeezed his hand. "I don't think the girls fully understood what I was going through, but they all tried to be supportive. They hardly ever left me alone."

"I was drawn to you," Mamoru told her. "Not so much Sailor Moon. I got to see that part of you during battles. It was you, little Tsukino Usagi, that I became obsessed with. I followed you home a few times. Even thought about taking you away. Out of Tokyo. Beryl had plans for the city that would have hurt a lot of people."

Usagi frowned. "I didn't know that, but I can see it. I have to admit, I was drawn to you even as Dark Endymion. I couldn't stop trying to get close to you, though I knew it was dangerous. I must have hit you with healing a good ten times before you started acting differently. And then you were okay..." she trailed off remembering how Beryl had pulled him away just after she had healed him. It had been a horrible moment. "I almost broke then," she admitted.

They entered the Crown to see Motoki gathering his school things on the counter. His red blazer was thrown over his bag and his shirt was still untucked. He turned at the sound of the bell. "Hey Mamoru! Hey Usagi! I didn't know the two of you had met."

Mamoru smiled at Motoki. "As of this morning, Usagi is my girlfriend," he said, his voice cracking a little as he remembered how he'd almost lost her before getting that chance. Watching Motoki's jaw drop and his eyes widen in surprise made him chuckle. "Breathe Toki," he admonished.

After a moment of spluttering surprise, Motoki's eyes narrowed. "You'll be good to her Mamoru-kun," he said, a hint of threat in his tone. "She's like a little sister to me." He turned to Usagi. "And you, Usagi-chan," he added, "will be nice to Mamoru. He's my best friend."

Usagi giggled, knowing already why Motoki was a bit overprotective of Mamoru as well as herself. "You can count on it," she promised.

Mamoru nodded in agreement, his hand wrapped around hers. "We will."

"Well then, we can celebrate with some coffee," Motoki announced, heading behind the counter.

"Hot chocolate for me," Usagi squeaked, before he could pour the bitter brew into a mug for her. She wished she could just blurt out everything that had happened to them to Motoki, but Mamoru shook his head. It wasn't the right time for that. As he poured, Usagi set her satchel on the counter and opened it.

Everything inside spilled out in a messy pile and she shook her head in annoyance at herself, determined to take Luna's urgings a bit more seriously this time. Finally she found what she was looking for, an unused composition notebook. If she was remembering the date correctly, it was only April, which meant they had been in school a mere two weeks. That gave her and Mamoru both plenty of time to write down everything they remembered. And, if she was lucky, it would give her an advantage when it came to school too. She was determined that this time around she wouldn't let her parents down either.

"What are you doing?" Mamoru asked, leaning close so Motoki, who was still busy making the whipped top of her drink, couldn't overhear.

"The jewelry store will be attacked tomorrow," Usagi whispered back. "That means Naru will be in danger. I want to get all the monsters we faced written down so we don't miss any, like before. And I think we need to tell our friends everything, as soon as possible."

He was silent for a long moment, as he considered her words, but he nodded and took the notebook from her, hastily writing in near-perfect English letters, the date of the first attack and the name of the monster. Morga. How he remembered it, he wasn't sure. But he wrote down every detail he could. The OSA-P Jewelry store was owned by Naru's mother, which was how the girl came to be in danger. When he was finished, he handed the book to Usagi who added a few more details before she closed it.

"I need help," she muttered as she shoved her things back into the bag. "I never really thought about how disorganized I was," she admitted. In truth, Luna and Ami both had gotten on her case about it, but she'd ignored them, determined to stay a young girl as long as she could. Until Mamoru had been taken, that was. This time she was going to go in swinging.

"Don't worry," Motoki said, chuckling as he placed a large cup of hot chocolate in front of her, "Mamoru here is the most organized person I know. He'll have you straightened out in no time."

Usagi smiled at her long-time friend and gripped Mamoru's hand under the counter. "I just have to keep it that way," she admitted. "I'm going to try."

"That's a good thing," Mamoru said, trying to be encouraging. He turned to Motoki. "Usagi and I don't have a lot of time right now, but we both wanted to talk to you about something later. Are you working this afternoon?"

Motoki shook his head. "No. I am tomorrow though. What's going on?"

Usagi grimaced. "Too much to even begin until we have more time," she said, keeping her voice soft. Motoki's mother had just entered the main room and was turning on the game machines. "After school let's get together at the park."

"I'll be at your school when you get out," Mamoru said, then wiped away a bit of whipped cream that had gotten onto her nose when she took a sip of her hot chocolate. "I get out early this year. My last class is a free period because I am so far ahead. I was thinking of getting a job this time. I'm done with the modeling now, and..." he broke off as Usagi covered his mouth with her hand.

"Don't get the job yet," she said softly.

Motoki, who was looking both confused and frustrated, stared at them both for a long moment, then grabbed his coffee and took a sip. "I don't know what is going on but you two are starting to freak me out," he said. "Unfortunately, I think you're right. We don't have much time if we're going to walk Usagi to school. I'm assuming that's the plan?" He looked to Mamoru for confirmation. His friend nodded emphatically. "Alright then, lets put our drinks in go-cups and get out of here."

A few minutes later the trio was walking toward the middle school. Usagi, who was dreading the looming separation from Mamoru for the school day, clung to his hand. She looked up at him, just long enough to trip over an uneven stone in the sidewalk. Instead of falling flat on her face, she was caught up in his arms. Mamoru grinned at her then, and Usagi giggled.

"Gomen," she whispered.

Mamoru chuckled. "I like catching you," he admitted.

It was only a few short minutes later that they arrived at her school. Usagi fought not to cry as Mamoru gave her a sweet, but chaste, kiss on the lips, and took a step back, hand still clasped around her own smaller one. She sniffled once, ignoring Motoki, who was watching them both and chuckling. It took all her strength to let go and take a step back, and when she did, it felt like she was tearing out a piece of her own heart. She watched them walk away, Mamoru's steps slow and faltering, as he fought the same need she did.

When she could no longer see either of the teens, she turned toward the schoolyard. No one seemed to be around and she wondered for a second if she was late. A glance at the large clock on the tower told her she wasn't, but that she should hurry to change out of her shoes and into her school slippers if she wanted to get to class on time. Still, a big part of her wanted to turn and run after Mamoru. She shook herself and marched toward the school.

* * *

Usagi walked into the classroom and her eyes connected with Naru's immediately. Making a split-second decision, she made her way to her friend's desk and settled into the seat beside her. She wasn't going to deny her friendship this time around. No, this time she had full knowledge of and access to the Silver Crystal. She would use it to her advantage and protect her friend.

And there would be no secrets between them this time either. She would do whatever she could to keep Naru safe, even if it meant telling her the truth. She almost snorted at the thought of her stupid attempts to protect the girl by staying away from her. Naru seemed to have some sort of frightening draw to the Youma, and Usagi had found dozens of them by following her the first time around. Thankfully, this time she could warn her friend in advance.

"What's wrong Usagi-chan?" Naru asked the moment she was settled.

Unsure who might be listening, Usagi tempered her words. "I need to talk to you later. Do you think you could come with me and a couple friends to the park this afternoon?"

Naru's brows raised and she gave a long questioning glance before nodding her head. "Okay Usagi," she said softly. "I'll come with you."

Haruna-sensei came into the room then. She did a small double-take at the sight of Usagi, who was sitting in her seat, book and notebook out and a pen in hand. Usagi grinned and mentally congratulated herself. This time around there was no way she was getting a thirty on her test.

* * *

When the final bell rang for the day, Usagi grabbed Naru's hand and tugged her out of the classroom. Their science teacher hadn't even left the room yet. He was still putting their quizzes into his bag to be graded later. Usagi frowned, knowing the grade she had gotten the first time around was only a fifty. This time she thought she had done better, but it still wasn't enough. She had so much to do if she was going to save her friends, and the Shitennou, and make sure she still got good grades. It wasn't only school and fighting evil either. She had to make sure she did well by her family too.

"Come on," she urged, hurrying her friend. She had spent the entire day trying to focus on her school work and ignore the intense longing to see Mamoru again. She knew he was waiting outside for her.

"Hold on Usagi," Naru complained as they stopped at their lockers to change into their shoes. "Do you think the park will disappear if we don't get there in the next ten seconds or something?"

"No." Usagi shook her head. It was too hard to explain, and there were so many people around to hear. "I'm just excited, and a bit nervous."

"About what?" Naru asked. She had tried getting Usagi to talk at lunch, but she'd shaken her head no, since Umino was listening intently, and said it could wait a little longer. She hadn't decided if she should tell the boy yet. He seemed to adore secrets. Not just having them, but sharing them as well.

"Wait a little longer," Usagi pleaded.

This time it was Naru pulling her as they headed out the door. Usagi broke into a grin at the sight of Mamoru leaning against the brick wall just outside the fence to the schoolyard. She gave a slight wave as she and Naru hurried down the stairs, then tugged her friend over to him.

"Usako," Mamoru murmured, dislodging her friend as he pulled her into a hug. He laid a soft kiss on her forehead, then pulled back, aware that students and teachers were everywhere around them. "Motoki should be out in less than an hour. He's going to meet us at the park. Hi Naru," he added, waving to the petite red-head.

Naru gave him a look, and Usagi realized that in this time they hadn't actually met. "Um, Naru, this is Mamoru. He's my boyfriend."

"Soulmate," Mamoru corrected, smiling, and bowed to Naru. "Since she's your best friend I guess we will end up spending some time together. Where's Umino?"

"I haven't decided on him yet," Usagi admitted. "I think Naru should help us decide."

Mamoru only nodded and the three of them began walking away from the school. Mamoru held Usagi's hand in a firm but gentle grip as they made their way down the street towards the park. None of them saw that someone was following them.

"Will you please tell me what is going on?" Naru asked when they had found a likely tree with two benches under the branches, which already had the buds of future blossoms. "All this secrecy is making me nervous."

Usagi sighed and leaned against Mamoru, who was sharing the bench with her. "We should probably wait for Motoki. And I need your opinion."

"On what?" Naru snapped, "How long you can keep a girl in suspense before her head explodes?"

Usagi giggled, then bowed apologetically. "No. I'm sorry. I need your opinion on whether it's safe to tell Umino something. This concerns him too, in a big way, and I want him to be prepared, but if he has a secret, he tends to tell it to everyone."

"Hey!" came a voice from behind the tree. Umino appeared, eyes seeming to swirl behind his glasses, cheeks reddened with anger. "That's not true. I don't tell everything. No one knows Haruna-sensei is the only teacher who got a raise this year." Hearing what he had just said he clapped both hands over his mouth, blushing brightly.

Naru fell to the ground, rolling in laughter. While she and Usagi both were a bit annoyed he had followed them, it wasn't completely unexpected. He had been their friend since the first day of school when they were only six. They knew him well now, enough to know he tended to pop out when he was least expected.

"That settles that," Mamoru said, laughing himself.

"I guess so." Usagi frowned, staring at Umino for a long minute. "I need you to promise me that you wont tell anyone about this. Can you do that Umino?"

He nodded so frantically that his glasses flew off, exposing his bright blue eyes. They so rarely saw them behind the glare of his glasses that Naru and Usagi both stared for a long minute before Naru bent and retrieved them.

Finally Umino had settled down next to Naru and Motoki appeared, looking both worried and excited. When everyone was sitting, Usagi glanced over at Mamoru, unsure where to begin. It was Mamoru who finally spoke.

"None of you are likely to believe any of what we are about to tell you," he said, keeping his voice low so that no one could eavesdrop. "I swear to the kami that I speak only the truth. You only have to wait until tomorrow to believe it."

Usagi leaned forward. "Naru, this morning your mother set out signs for a sale, didn't she?" The red head nodded. "Please believe me when I tell you that she is alright, and will stay that way. Currently, your mother isn't your mother at all."

"What?" the word came from all three people on the opposite bench.

"What is wrong with my mother?" Naru demanded.

"She's been replaced by a creature called a Youma. She isn't hurt, just sleeping. She is locked in the basement of the Jewelry store unconscious." Usagi grabbed her friend by the hand when it looked like she would take off running. "Please listen?" she begged.

Naru sat back down, this time barely on the bench. Usagi nodded. "She is going to be okay," she promised. "Tomorrow morning there is someone Mamoru and I need to save. She is going to give me a brooch, a very special one that will help me transform."

"Transform?" Umino asked, looking nervously between Naru and Usagi.

"Into Sailor Moon." Mamoru supplied.

"Is that like Sailor V?"

"Yes," Usagi answered, frowning. She would have to get Luna to contact Minako earlier that last time if her plan was going to work. "And I will be able to fight the Youma. If I hadn't told you, you could have gotten hurt, and neither Mamoru or myself want to take that chance."

"How do you know all this?" Motoki asked. His brow was furrowed. "It's like you've been through this day before."

"This day and a lot of other days," Mamoru said. "Months. We came back in time."

"That is impossible," Naru said, looking furious.

"Actually," Umino said, his voice low and fast, "it isn't impossible at all. In fact there are many theories about time travel. For instance..." Naru covered his mouth with her hand, cutting off what promised to be a long-winded recitation of everything Umino had ever heard on the subject of time travel.

"I'm asking you to believe us for a single day. That's all. Can you please do that?" Usagi pleaded with her friend.

Naru nodded slowly. "Tell me everything you know," she said at last.

Usagi and Mamoru launched into an explanation of everything that had happened the first time, beginning with the sale and ending with the battle and Naru being unconscious when they left the jewelry store. They told them about Tuxedo Kamen and Sailor Moon, and how they had always felt a connection, from the very night of that first battle. "So you see," Mamoru finished, "if things happen as they did last time, you could get hurt again, or worse. We're asking you and Umino to stay at the arcade with Motoki until it's over."

Naru bit her lip. "What about my mother?" she asked.

"She's safe. I promise you that. She wont be harmed. She wont even remember anything. I will tell you she gets a bit crazy about security for a little while, but she's really okay."

"So if you're telling the truth a bunch of other stuff happens too, doesn't it?" Motoki asked.

Mamoru frowned. "If I remember right, I wasn't much involved until the end, the attack after this starts in a fortune teller shop."

"Umino was involved in that," Usagi added. "He was under some sort of hypnosis."

"Well that isn't good," Naru said, looking at him worriedly. "No fortune tellers for you then."

Usagi giggled. "I know which one it was silly. He can still go to someone else." She glanced down at her watch. "I need to get home soon. Promise me you'll go to Umino's house tonight and that after school tomorrow you'll stay with Motoki. You can call and ask, but don't go back there."

It took a long moment for Naru to decide, but finally she nodded and met Usagi's eyes. "I promise," she said.

"Thank you," Usagi breathed.

The five teenagers stood then. Motoki turned to leave, but paused and looked back. "I don't know if I believe it all," he said, "but neither of you have ever lied to me. So I am going to trust you. I'll see you tomorrow." He left without another word.

Mamoru took Usagi's hand in his own and together they watched as Naru and Umino disappeared in the opposite direction. "Alright," he said after they had gone, "I'll walk you home. So, tell me. Is it true your father keeps a loaded shot-gun by the door?"

Usagi couldn't help laughing at the question. "No. He does have a gun, and it's true he is one of the few who is allowed. But he doesn't keep it loaded. It's in a lockbox and the bullets are kept in a different lockbox." She shook her head. "He does have a temper," she admitted. "He's also very protective of me. But he has only threatened a couple guys, and that's because they wouldn't stop when I told them I didn't want to date them." She huffed. "He also chased Umino away once because he got it into his head that he wanted a kiss. I didn't want him to be my first kiss. He's sweet, but I don't like him like that. Anyway, he kept trying to change my mind and my dad got annoyed and went for the hose. Chased him all the way down the driveway and right into the street with it." Giggling, she looked up to see Mamoru smiling at the story.

"So he won't murder me on sight then?" he asked.

"No." Usagi shook her head. "He will probably question you for a year or two though," she added.

Mamoru shrugged and squeezed her hand. "That I can live with." They walked in silence for several minutes, happy just to be together.

"We have a lot of planning to do, don't we?" Usagi asked. "There are so many battles coming, and after a certain point, I know things will start to change. Messing with the past has to change the future. Right?"

"It's very likely," Mamoru agreed. "But whatever happens, we'll face it together."


	3. Chapter 2: The First Battle

**At the Beginning**  
**A Second Chance**  
**Chapter Two**  
**The First Battle**

* * *

"Mom, dad," Usagi said, tugging on Mamoru's hand so he followed her into the kitchen. Her parents both looked up. Her father was cutting pieces of celery and her mother was slicing meat into strips. She heard an audible gulp from Mamoru and suppressed a giggle. "There's someone I want both of you to meet."

Her father reached up and adjusted his glasses, which had slipped down his nose, looking Mamoru up and down. He didn't speak, only set the knife on the table, leaned back, and gave her a look to let her know he was listening.

"My name is Chiba Mamoru, and your daughter is very special to me," Mamoru said, bowing low. "I wanted to come and meet you both."

"Usagi?" her mother asked, with one of her patented all-knowing looks.

Usagi grinned. "I would like to date him, if that's alright. I know we're both a bit young, but we are smart and wont do anything stupid," she looked at her father as she added the last part and saw Mamoru nodding his head rapidly.

"Come and sit," Kenji said, pushing out one of the chairs with his foot. Usagi pressed him into it and after a quick kiss to both parent's cheeks, sat beside him. Kenji frowned, but Usagi knew that under his stern exterior he was a fair man. "Tell me a little about yourself," he suggested.

Ikuko set several glasses on the table and a pitcher of juice. Usagi poured for each of them while her mother turned and added the food to the wok. When everyone was finally sitting, Mamoru cleared his throat.

"There isn't much to tell," he said. They'd decided to wait a few days to decide about telling her parents who they were. Without Usagi's brooch, she couldn't transform anyway. He shifted uncomfortably. Having never dated before, he wasn't entirely certain how to handle such a conversation.

"Daddy, Mamoru lives alone, in that skyrise about three blocks over. He goes to a private school, and his tuition is paid for by a merit scholarship for good grades. He has no family, but Motoki loves him like a brother, and he has a tendency to charge in and rescue people. He wants to be a doctor and studies more than he should."

Mamoru made a noise of disagreement.

"It's true. All work and no play," she added, winking at her mother. "He studies far too much," she reiterated, "has a difficult time opening up to new people, and spends a lot of time at the arcade with Motoki, either studying or picking on me."

Mamoru coughed. He hadn't known she'd planned to say any of that. Heat rose up his neck and he stared at Kenji, unsure what his reaction would be. The man shifted, leaning forward slightly. "What do you like about my daughter?" he asked.

Mamoru sighed in relief. This he could handle. "Everything. I love the way she eats a bit too fast, the way she loses everything, unless it's a birthday card or a gift for someone. I love the way she runs as fast as the wind but can't walk to save her own life. I love the way she giggles over manga and plays video games with her tongue stuck in her teeth. I love how she can never pass a crying child without stopping to help, and that she'll scrape her hands and knees climbing a tree to save a kitten, and how she thinks no one knows she adores her little brother." He was panting by the time he finished.

There was silence for a long moment. Then Kenji smiled. "You'll do," he said. "But there are rules."

Mamoru nodded emphatically, happy for any chance at all.

"Once a week you will come and have dinner here. Any dates you have need to be pre-approved by myself or Ikuko. Some things are off limits, including clubs. And I will expect you to treat my daughter with the respect she deserves. If she is uncomfortable with something, you will listen. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Tsukino-san," Mamoru said, nodding again. He couldn't stop smiling.

"Now both of you go wash up," Ikuko said, and then you can help Usagi set the table."

"Arigato. Arigato." Mamoru leapt up from the chair, nearly knocking it over in the process, and turned to hug Usagi, who was giggling and saying she'd told him so repeatedly.

* * *

"Alright," Usagi said as they stood on the porch later that evening. "What time should we meet, and where?"

"When did you save her last time?"

"Honestly, I was running late. It would have been nearly time for school. Maybe seven or eight minutes earlier than that."

"Lets see if we can get there early and save her some pain," Mamoru suggested. "I'll meet you here about an hour early."

"Good luck," Usagi said, rolling her eyes. "I never get up on time."

Mamoru chuckled. "Don't I know it. I'll have to find you a different alarm clock."

Usagi giggled. "I'll ask my mom to drag me out of bed a bit early."

"Good night Usako," Mamoru said, then bent and kissed her cheek.

"Good night Mamo-chan," she answered. "Stay safe."

"You too," Mamoru said, then backed off the porch and made his way home.

His thoughts were all over the place. He couldn't stop thinking about Usagi, about their plans, and about what would happen the next morning. They would have to go save a cat from a bunch of bullies, and that night they would reface their first Youma. But there was hope, because this time they knew what was coming, and this time, they were together. He never would have believed that he, Chiba Mamoru, would have a girlfriend as sweet and happy (and loud) as Tsukino Usagi. But he loved her, and because he loved her, he knew they would find a way to do it all right this time. He wouldn't lose her again.

* * *

With a little help from her mother and a ice-cold, soaking wet towel, Usagi was up over an hour early the next morning. She grinned instead of screaming, and hurried to get ready.

"I think what you need is to put your alarm far away from the bed," Ikuko suggested. "That way you actually have to get up to turn it off."

"That's a good idea," Usagi murmured, putting the pins into her hair to hold the 'odangoes.' She smiled at her mother. "I really am happy," she said, then threw her arms around the woman, who chuckled.

"Love is like that sweetheart. Now, do you have your homework? It was very sweet of Mamoru to help you."

"I have it. He organized my bag and actually made me a folder for it. It might be silly, but it could work, right?"

Ikuko grinned. "It could. I've always said you just need to be a little more organized. I was reading an article about making good habits. They say it takes about two months to form a habit. So if you have reminders for now, you might be surprised that you start doing things on your own."

Usagi smiled, then jumped when there was a knock on the door. Shingo hollered that he would get it and a moment later she heard him and Mamoru talking. "Alright, I've got to go. We're going to see Motoki before school."

"I love you Usagi," her mother said, kissing her cheek. "Have fun."

"I will. Bye Mom!" She grabbed her bag and her bento box and ran down the stairs at full speed, nearly falling at the bottom, only to be caught and steadied by Mamoru. "Morning Mamo-chan," she said happily, and kissed his cheek. "Lets go!" She waved to Shingo, who rolled his eyes and swung the door shut behind her.

"You're in a good mood," Mamoru said, smiling down at her.

"Everything's going to work out," Usagi said. "I can feel it."

* * *

"Luna," Usagi murmured, hearing the cat yowling. She peeked around the corner. One boy was holding Luna while another was attempting to put the Band-Aids on her head. Both were getting scratched for their troubles.

"Lets go," Mamoru said.

They came around the corner and Usagi yelled. "Let her go!" she demanded. Both kids took one look at Mamoru standing behind her and took off.

"Luna!" Usagi exclaimed, bending down to catch up the little black feline. "We were still late. At least you don't have those band-aids on. Are you okay?" The cat stared up at her with wide red eyes and Usagi had to giggle. "Sorry. I forgot. You don't know me yet. Luna, I'm Tsukino Usagi, and this is Chiba Mamoru. Or, as you might better remember, Serenity and Endymion."

Luna gasped. "What?"

"I know your memories are very fuzzy still. This has all happened to us before. We sort of came back in time to fix things."

"What?" Luna asked again.

Mamoru chuckled. "Luna, Usagi needs to become Sailor Moon."

The cat shook her head. "This has been a rough morning."

"Better than last time," Usagi murmured. "Last time I stepped on you." She giggled again. "Anyways, we don't have much time before school, so I have to talk pretty fast. I need my brooch. The one that will help me transform. You should be able to just think about it and it will come to you. Um, there is a Youma we have to fight tonight to save my best friend's mother and a whole bunch of people. We need to get Sailor V and Artemis back to Tokyo, and get all the other girls together. Though I do worry about changing things too much. But we have to save the Shitennou. They were taken by the Dark Kingdom and turned again."

By the end of Usagi's speech Luna was spluttering and looking rather wild. Usagi had been walking as she talked, with Mamoru moving next to her, keeping an eye out so that no one could overhear her. He took up where she left off. "We do need to move rather quickly. If you can contact central, tell him the Princess is awake and we know he is Artemis. We need him and Minako to get back to Tokyo. Then come straight back to Usagi's school. I'll be out earlier than her, but I can meet you there."

Luna looked like she might faint, but she nodded her head. "Okay," was all she said.

Usagi and Mamoru walked into the Crown, where Motoki was waiting with three to-go cups. He handed one with a heart to Usagi, and another to Mamoru. "Alright, let's go," he said. "So this is the one you had to save?"

"Yes."

"And she has the thing that will help you transform?"

"She does. Though she still seems a little stunned."

Motoki chuckled. "You talk really fast when you're excited," he explained.

"I really do," Usagi said. "Poor Luna. At least this time I'll have some clue what I'm doing."

Luna was apparently listening because she hopped down out of Usagi's arms and did a strange little flip. Then a golden brooch with four round stones in different colors around the outer edge was lying at Usagi's feet. "That's the transformation brooch," she said.

"Thanks Luna," Usagi murmured.

Mamoru was watching his best friend however, and slapped him hard on the back when he choked on his coffee. "Now do you believe?" he asked.

"I do," Motoki nodded emphatically.

"And you'll make sure Naru and Umino stay with you and don't try to help us?" Usagi asked.

"You have my word."

* * *

Minako left her school, frowning slightly as she wondered what was happening back in Tokyo. Artemis had sent her a message asking that she come straight home, which was unusual. She didn't argue though. He wouldn't ask if it wasn't important. That thought made her hurry her steps, and much sooner than normal she was running into her bedroom.

"What is it Artemis?" she asked, pulling off her school blazer.

"We have to go back to Tokyo," the cat said, his eyes wide.

"What?"

He let out a soft sigh and leapt from her desk to the bed. "I just got a call from Luna."

"What did she say? Has she found any of the Senshi yet?"

"Sort of."

Minako raised an eyebrow. "What does that mean?" she asked.

"Well, someone found her instead."

"Who?" Artemis sighed again and Minako wanted to scream. "Who found her?"

"The princess."

"The Princess!" Minako shrieked, then covered her mouth with both hands, not wanting her parents to hear.

"Exactly. According to Luna, the Princess, and her Prince, saved her from a couple kids this morning, announced they had come back in time and that they needed us to go back to Tokyo."

"Wow," Minako breathed. "Well, I guess I'd better go talk to my mom. She'll be easier to convince."

"If it doesn't work, let me know and I'll ease things a bit."

"Thanks Artemis."

Minako hurried out of her room and towards the kitchen where her mother was cooking dinner. "Mom?"

"What is it dear?"

"I need to go back to Tokyo," she said softly.

Her mother whirled around. "Why?" she asked.

Minako swallowed. She wasn't sure what explanation to give. Then inspiration struck. There were many things Minako was sad about. Having some of her memories from a past life, including how she was killed, and by whom, always brought tears to her eyes. She only had to think of them for a second, and she began to cry. "I hate it here," she lied.

* * *

Usagi watched Naru carefully. She'd stayed at Umino's house the night before, but she was fidgeting and fretting all through class. That morning, after being introduced to Luna, she had been very quiet, but as the day went on she began looking more and more worried. Obviously she believed Usagi now, and the thought of her mother in danger was hard to handle.

At lunch, Usagi dragged Naru and Umino both out to their favorite spot. "Are you alright?" she asked, the moment she was sure no one was close.

"I don't know Usagi," Naru whispered. "You introduced me to a talking cat, tell me my mother is in danger, and that you traveled back in time seven months. It's a lot to take, you know. I feel like the planet just tilted and I'm trying not to fall off."

"It's how I felt the first time around, so I understand. Are you mad at me?"

"No. Just worried about my mom, and about you going out and fighting bad guys. Don't get me wrong, I love you, it's just... you're sort of a klutz."

Usagi had to giggle. "I am a little. Its because I always move before I think. But I will get better. You'll see. And Tuxedo Kamen will be there."

"Just don't get hurt," Naru said.

"I won't." Usagi dug into her bento box and pulled out a rice ball. After taking a bite, she frowned up at the sky. "You know, things are probably going to start changing. It won't be exactly the way we remember. But I really hope this time we can save everyone."

"What do you mean?" Umino asked, leaning forward. "Who died?"

"All my Senshi and Mamoru's Shitennou. And everyone around the world was just laying down and falling asleep. We think Metalia was draining everyone at once. This time we'll be ready. This time we'll save them all."

"Have you two finished your list?" Naru asked.

"No, but we've been working on it. I'm pretty sure we have the first five or six done, but we don't even know if we found all the Youma the first time around. We'll need help keeping track of everything."

"We can help," Naru said. "After you save my mom, then Umino, what's next?"

Usagi pulled a notebook from her subspace pocket. "The sleeping sickness. There's this radio show about love letters. And Haruna-sensei sent one in and they gave her a brooch. Her letter was read the first night, so I don't know if we can stop it in time. When she put the brooch on it started draining her energy and she passed out right in the middle of class."

"That's not good," Naru said. "How do we stop her sending in a love letter?"

"I don't think we can," Usagi said. "But we can steal the brooch before she puts it on. We can't let it touch our skin though."

"Do we know where she lives?" Naru asked, looking to Umino now. The boy nodded. "Then that's how we'll do it. They probably have to send them. We can steal it before she ever gets it."

* * *

With Naru and Umino safely at the arcade, Usagi, Mamoru, and Luna made their way through the early evening to OSA-P Jewelry where Morga was impersonating Osaka Nozomi, Naru's mother. As soon as she henshined, Sailor Moon jumped up onto the roof of a nearby building, Luna held in her arms, and turned to see Tuxedo Kamen just behind her.

They looked around carefully for any of the dark generals before making their way inside. None were visible. Tuxedo Kamen stood on one of the beams, looking down, and clasped an arm around Sailor Moon's waist. The store was just closing, and the Youma parading around as Naru's mom began to laugh the second the door was locked behind them.

"Lets avoid getting the people back here as zombies," Tuxedo Kamen reminded her. "Remember, these are Youma. There's no need to play fair. All they are is dust."

Sailor Moon nodded, looking at Luna, who was pacing back and forth along the beam. Then she pulled her tiara from her head, charged it with a whisper, and sent it straight for Morga. The Youma never even saw it coming. One moment she was laughing, holding up a red vial of people's stolen energy, and the next she was moon dusted.

"She would be in the basement," Luna said.

"Hai." Sailor Moon scooped her up and jumped to the ground. She led the way into the basement and down the stairs. At the bottom, Nozomi was struggling to get out of her bindings. "It's okay," Sailor Moon said, moving close to her and kneeling. "The monster is gone. Your daughter is safe, and no one got hurt. They won't even know anything was wrong." After undoing the gag, she stepped back while Tuxedo Kamen used a sharpened rose to cut through the ropes.

Nozomi stood up, looking pale, and threw her arms around Sailor Moon. "Arigato," she whispered.

"Any time. I'll uh, send Naru to you in just a little while. I'm sure she wants to see you for herself. Do you need help up the stairs?" she asked, worried with Nozomi stumbled.

Tuxedo Kamen reached out and picked her up, carrying her up the stairs and into the store. There was a soft chair, normally meant for customers, but he took her there and set her down. Sailor Moon and Luna followed him up. The vial the Youma had held was shattered on the floor and she went to investigate.

"You don't think this is still dangerous do you?" she asked Luna.

The cat looked at it carefully. "I can't be sure. So we should probably take it with us. We can keep it in the command center so none of the dark generals can get it."

Sailor Moon nodded and grabbed the pieces, tucking them into an old box she found in the trash. She threw it in her subspace pocket, not wanting to touch it for long, and turned back to Tuxedo Kamen and Naru's mother. "We should go get her daughter now," she told Kamen. "I'm sure they are both a bit worried."

* * *

Kunzite had never known what it was about the short blonde that caught his attention. Perhaps he knew her somehow. Without memories of his life before the Negaverse, he couldn't tell. But he watched the little blonde and her white cat through the window as she began to pack her things. She was leaving. Kunzite swallowed. He didn't want to lose her. Somehow he would have to follow her, just to be sure. 


	4. Chapter 3: Pure Love

**Author's Note: **The writer's block seems to be fading, thankfully. I did a bit of writing with pen and paper and it worked. It will take me a bit to get all my stories updated, but I'm back. I'm very excited to say I have been working on my secret project as well, and that I am hoping to have the first three to five chapters finished and posted by my birthday, which is in June. Wish me luck!

I am also involved in several projects that won't be posted for a while, but I think you'll love them when they do come out.

I hope everyone is doing well. I know so many people in the world are suffering, and I know it can be really hard to be trapped inside so much, but I hope this story helps the boredom. Happy reading and best wishes for all of you and your loved ones.

* * *

**At the Beginning**  
**A Second Chance**  
**Chapter Three**  
**Pure Love**

* * *

"I think I'm going to be sick," Artemis complained.

"Me too," Minako groaned. The turbulence was awful. The plane shuddered and shook under them and Minako wished she was with the other Senshi so she could just teleport to Tokyo. "I want this ride to be over," she added softly.

Artemis, who was using a sort of mental trick to keep officials unaware of his presence, nodded, then whimpered. "This is the most awful plane ride ever," he whined. "I can't wait to see Luna though," he murmured.

"And this Usagi. I wonder if she's anything like Serenity."

"Probably a bit like her, though Luna said she seems much happier in this life. She's been getting memories ever since Usagi and Mamoru appeared and told her who they were. She said Usagi is nowhere near as calm and poised as Serenity."

"That's probably a good thing. The evil that attacked us would be looking for someone like the princess was." She frowned. "Maybe that was the point."

"It could be," Artemis agreed. "How much longer until we land?"

"Forty minutes," Minako told him, breathing a sigh of relief.

As the plane continued on toward Tokyo, the turbulence faded away and both passengers gave a sigh of relief. Minako looked out the small window at the clouds and the ocean below them. It was an incredible sight, but her heart was filled with anticipation, and worry. She had felt the presence of something strong hovering around her all day, even here on the plane. It was hard to concentrate on what was to come next when she was pulled so strongly towards something she couldn't be sure existed.

* * *

The plane ride had lasted far too long. Kunzite walked through the airport behind the girl, Minako, and her white cat. No one else seemed to notice he was riding on her shoulder, or that he occasionally spoke. He had to wonder if the cat had some sort of mental power over others. Whatever the case, it had no effect on him.

Following Minako had become something he was both ashamed of, and proud of. She had never noticed his presence. But he felt like he was being very creepy. Still, something told him she was important. It was the same feeling he had gotten when he had killed the Youma Shadar several months before. That creature could turn people's minds, making them do horrible things. He had been very concerned with the Youma betraying them all, though he hadn't understood the reasons he felt that way.

The girl reached the doors and walked out into the sunshine, which shone down on her bright hair, making it appear golden in the light. He watched her hail a taxi and hurried into one behind the first, telling the driver to follow at a distance. Aino Minako was important to him, though he wasn't sure why. All he knew was that he couldn't let her go. He had to be near her.

The drive through the city streets was long. Traffic was heavy so early in the morning. People were walking or driving down each and every street he passed. When the other car finally came to a stop, Kunzite told his own driver to pass them by and park just around the next corner. He paid in yen, then hurried out of the cab and towards the house the girl had stopped at. She was thanking her driver, who had apparently helped her get her suitcases to the front door, and Kunzite felt a twinge of jealousy when the man smiled at her.

After Minako had gone inside, Kunzite walked around the house. It was a two-story, which wasn't all that common in the area, and it had a balcony over the front door and another along the back of the house. There was also a small fenced-in yard with overgrown shrubs and overlong grass. Kunzite spied what must have once been a little clubhouse along the left side of the yard and made his way to it, stooping low to walk through the tiny door.

The little building had pretty curtain-covered windows with a long wooden table built underneath. Along the other wall was a little bed with an orange, gauzy canopy and yellow sheets and blankets with little silver stars over the material. Kunzite realized her father must have built the little house. It was nothing he would find in a store. There was a tiny little wooden kitchen built right in, with little plastic plates and cups, and even little silverware. He sat on the bed, looking at the things that had been left behind. Old books and a few pictures lined one of the tiny shelves to the left of the bed.

Kunzite grinned and peered out the window toward the house, wondering what Minako was doing now, and of he should try to confront her. The little blonde had no idea he knew who she was, or what she did. She was the hero Sailor V, but there was something more about her. Something that called to him, the deepest, most hidden part of him, where his soul remained protected.

* * *

Umino frowned down at Naru and handed her the chocolate shake. "You look sad," he said, sliding in to sit across from her with his own vanilla shake. "What are you thinking?"

Naru brushed her auburn locks back and reached for Umino's hand. His heart fluttered and he gulped. Lately he felt strange around Naru and Usagi. Not at all the way he always had. He wasn't sure what to think about it. Maybe he should ask one of them out. But Usagi seemed to like Mamoru, and Naru was... His thoughts cut off when Naru cleared her throat.

"Huh?" he asked, wanting to smack himself for sounding so stupid. What was wrong with him?

Naru giggled and he felt a little better. He didn't like seeing her upset. "I don't know," she said softly. "I guess I'm afraid everything is going to change."

"It will," Umino answered automatically. "It has to. Usagi really seems to like Mamoru. I don't know if she really needs us the same way anymore," he added, looking over to watch Usagi, who was helping Motoki behind the counter, as she lost track of what she was doing because she was staring at Mamoru.

"No. I don't think she does. She told me, a little, about what happened the first time around. She wanted to protect us so she stopped hanging around us almost completely when she wasn't at school. It won't happen like that this time around. She says it won't. But everything is so different. She will have other friends. Friends she already loves very much, even if they don't know her."

Umino nodded. He wasn't really sure how to make her feel better. "I'll always be around," he promised. "I might be a geek, but I'm your geek."

Naru laughed, throwing her head back with great gales of laughter. Umino couldn't help blushing when she squeezed his hand. "I like that. You can be my geek and I can be yours. And both of us will help Usagi and the others however we can."

"Right," Umino said, determined to make it true. They would keep Usagi as a friend, even if it was harder, and they would make sure she was safe in this new life of hers, whether she liked it or not.

Naru stood suddenly and walked around the table to his side, nudging him deeper on the bench seat with her hip. "Want to go to the movies later?" she asked. When he nodded she grinned at him, then grabbed her shake and took a big swig of it while they waited for Usagi and Mamoru. They only had a little bit of time before they had to leave to meet Minako, and they wanted time to just hang out and be teenagers.

* * *

Luna was pacing back and forth along the back of the couch, muttering under her breath. Usagi did her best not to giggle. "So you're telling me that Minako and Artemis showed up last before. Why get them here so early now? Surely they had a reason for leaving the country."

Usagi smiled and squeezed Mamoru's hand. "They did. They think they can keep the heat off the princess for a little longer," she said softly. "They're only trying to protect me. But it won't work. We have to do things a bit different than they plan, but I promise you, it will work out for the best."

"You seem very excited about her coming here early. Is there something going on that you aren't telling me?" Luna asked. She raised her eyebrow and Usagi did laugh. She knew the cat so well, but everything was different now. She glanced over at Naru, who was very obviously watching Umino out of the corner of her eye, and thought about what might soon happen to her as well.

Usagi giggled. "Yes, she has a man to win. They all do."

Luna snorted and rolled her eyes. "You two are enjoying all this, aren't you?"

"Yes," they chorused. Mamoru chuckled and she squeezed his fingers. The anticipation was killing her. She couldn't wait for Minako and Artemis to arrive.

"You have to understand Luna," Mamoru said, his eyes on Usagi as he reached out and pressed the very spot the sword had pierced her stomach, "I watched all of them die. My men, the Senshi, and Usagi. She died in my arms. I can't go through that again. We need all of them strong enough to face what's coming. They will be stronger together. All of them. I promise you that."

"I just wish we knew how this version ended," Luna sighed. She hopped down off the couch. "They should be here soon. Artemis said they had to stop by her house first. I don't know what he could be thinking," she muttered.

"This should be interesting," Mamoru whispered to Usagi. He raised an eyebrow towards Luna. "We have to restore the guardian's memories too."

She stifled another giggle. "What do you think they'll do when they remember they're still married?"

Mamoru laughed. "Lets just say I think there will be fireworks." Luna wasn't exactly known for patience, and when she found out her husband had been 'central' the whole time, he would be in for a Luna Lecture.

A knock sounded at the door and Usagi jumped and raced across the room happily. She had been waiting far too long to see her friend again. Minako was in for a surprise. As soon as the door was fully open, Usagi reached out and grabbed the other blonde into her arms. "I'm so happy to see you!" she announced. Then, surprising herself and everyone else in the apartment, she burst into tears.

* * *

Luna wasn't sure what to think about everything that had happened in the last two days. According to Usagi and Mamoru she had eventually found all the guardians. Or rather, they had been drawn to Usagi in one way or another. She glanced over at Naru and Umino, who were both watching in shock as the little blonde sobbed all over a girl who could have been her twin. They seemed just as nervous as she felt. It was hard, not knowing what was to come.

"Are you alright?" Minako asked, gently pressing Usagi back into the apartment. She turned and closed the door behind her.

A white cat with a crescent mark on his forehead identical to Luna's, hopped down from the girl's shoulder and made his way into the room, leaping onto a couch cushion to face her. Luna's eyes widened and she was glad she had dark fur to hide her blush. He was handsome. She wasn't sure what to say, so she did what came naturally and kept silent, watching the other cat and waiting for him to speak.

"Hello," he said softly, as though he was afraid of spooking her. Something about him made her want to press the sides of her face against his own and cover him with her scent. That was rather odd. She'd never felt that way before. Not that she could remember. And she didn't remember much. Was this cat someone she knew? Was he really Central? His voice had always been modulated by a computer. But she felt like she should know him.

Usagi had calmed herself and was walking back over, Mamoru's arm around her waist and Minako's hand gripped tightly in her own. Luna looked up at her and felt relief. She could explain everything. Soon Luna wouldn't be in the dark anymore.

It was Mamoru who spoke. "You probably both have a lot of questions." He sighed. "Actually, everyone does, I'm sure. I don't know how much we should say and how much to leave to chance. I will tell you that Usagi and I both have some memories of our past lives, so the two of you don't have to hide anything from us. And Artemis, you might want to help Luna remember."

Both newcomers let out sighs of relief. Artemis stared at Luna for a long moment and she felt warmth wash over her. The mark on his forehead began to glow silver and Luna blinked as memories poured into her like a flood. It was an overwhelming rush of memory, thoughts, emotions, all balled up into a huge pile of things that made her want to weep like a child.

Before the onslaught ended she had thrown herself at Artemis, rubbing her cheeks against his and weeping. He was more than just a voice on a computer. He was her husband. She would have to make him pay for keeping that a secret, but that could wait. Right now all she wanted was to be close to him and know he was safe. Their world had ended in fire and violence. Everything, and almost everyone, had been destroyed. Now they had a second chance, but only if they could help their charges defeat the enemy.

"My Luna," Artemis whispered gently. "Oh my Luna, how I've missed you."

"Oh Artie," Luna whimpered. She pressed even closer, wishing she could wrap herself around him and never let go. A few moments later she pulled back. They had work to do.

When she was thinking more clearly, she turned back to the others, who had been talking quietly while she and Artemis reconnected. She came into the middle of a sentence, but quickly caught up. They had already explained everything to her.

"... never knew what hit them. They sacrificed themselves to save you, but Metalia struck out at all of you the moment they were dead. I was still dealing with Beryl, and her brother."

"Wait, Beryl's brother. Was he reborn too?"

"Hai," Mamoru said. "He threw himself between me and Beryl, so I pulled my attack. Then Metalia struck out at him. I think she wanted Beryl to die so she could steal her energy for the final attack. Usagi had her convinced to let us heal her. She tore off the necklace and seconds later Metalia struck her down too. I was so overwhelmed it took a few seconds to realize Moon was hurt. Badly. There was no way she could survive long enough to fight Metalia. So I convinced her to Wish."

"How did you even remember?" Artemis asked, drawn into the story.

"When she healed me the second time I got more of my memories than in the first rush. I remembered being taught about the Silver Crystal, and mine, the Golden Crystal. I also remembered that the Crystal draws from the life force of the bearer, but since she was already dying I knew it would work." He frowned. "It was the only chance we had. Now we remember, but no one else does."

"So the Crystal was inside you all along?" Minako asked. "That means we did all that work when we could have been playing video games."

Usagi giggled. "I know. The new Sailor V game just came out when you arrived last time. We barely had any good chances to play."

Minako nearly fell on her bottom she laughed so hard, and Luna couldn't help but laugh herself. She had a feeling Usagi wasn't always the easiest charge. But she seemed serious enough now. Whatever happened, they were together and they knew enough to figure out a way to defeat Metalia once and for all.

* * *

Kunzite stared at the group of people on the other side of the glass doors. He had been standing there since he arrived. At first he had been captivated by the crying girl who was holding on to his Minako. Then he had caught sight of the dark-haired man. Something was pulling him toward the other teen and he had the strangest urge to prostrate himself before him and beg forgiveness, though he didn't know why.

He had listened to part of their story, though he had missed the majority of it. Unfortunately it had taken a while to discover which apartment Minako had entered. But he knew enough now to know he wasn't supposed to fight for the Dark Kingdom. He was supposed to help the people in that room. He shook his head. He wasn't the only one who had been taken. What about the others?

Kunzite didn't know what his next step should be. A part of him was compelled to go back to the Negaverse and report everything he had just heard. Another part of him wanted to knock on the glass door and beg them to let him in. Still another part, which was growing stronger, wanted to grab Minako and disappear. He could keep her safe if he kept her away from the others, but he too would have to hide. Queen Beryl didn't like failure.


	5. Chapter 4: Minako and Kunzite

**Author's Note: **I really hope you enjoy this chapter. We all need a little love right now.

* * *

**At the Beginning  
****A Second Chance  
****Chapter Four  
****Minako and Kunzite**

* * *

Usagi and Mamoru looked through their list a final time. It had all the events that had been focused on by each of the dark generals. They knew that with the changing of one event, everything could be affected. Because of that, and in fear for her family and friends, Usagi had spent most of the evening and half the night compiling a list of similar events, just to be safe. She couldn't remember everything that had happened in all those months, but she tried.

"I worry about what might happen next," Usagi said, keeping her voice low. "Will it still be the fortune teller, or will what we've already done affect even that."

"I don't know," Mamoru answered, looking around to make sure no one was close. They didn't want their friends to know just how worried they really were, but all of them had shown up to his apartment as soon as school let out. Motoki had the day off, and was now pacing back and forth in front of the sliding glass door, looking nervous.

"Well look, we know the Youma that set up shop in the fortune teller did so three days after the OSA-P attack. That means they could be there even as we speak. It's possible we could stop it from happening, even before it starts."

"Should we go there tonight, after they close? It might be safer." Mamoru asked.

"I think it might be for the best. We could capture Jadeite and heal him. Then we can go get Rei, long before the buses go missing. Who knows, if we change capturing Jadeite, they might never be taken." Usagi bit her lip and peeped up from beneath her lashes. "I feel like this is going to cause major changes, but it's possible to do it."

Mamoru frowned. He wasn't sure what the right course of action was. On the one hand, if they kept events similar right up until they met Kunzite and Minako, then they could have made sure Mamoru was never captured. Unfortunately, a lot of people had been hurt their first time through. Neither of them wanted that to happen again. If they changed things, they wouldn't know what would happen next. It might all happen very much the same, or it could spiral outward until they were fighting different generals entirely.

"Remember," Usagi said, "if we catch them, we have to make it look like they died until we are ready to go to the dark kingdom."

"That's something else we need to figure out," Mamoru reminded her. "How are we going to stop Metalia from killing Agate and Beryl? And I'm sure I remember other dark generals being locked in some sort of sleeping chambers. We have to save them all."

"I don't know," Usagi admitted. "It's possible we could create something that would block Metalia from stealing our energy like she did with the generals, but it might be that they actually have to be linked with her."

Mamoru sighed. They had time before that battle, thankfully. "Alright, so we go tonight and get Jadeite, then tomorrow we find Rei."

Usagi nodded and leaned her head against his shoulder. She let out a little sigh and snuggled closer. "I really am worried about changing the timeline," she whispered.

"Me too," Mamoru agreed. "But in this case, it is necessary. We have to be at our full strength. That means capturing and healing the dark generals. We need them to be with us. It gives us all strength."

"Beryl will probably wake the ones who are sleeping. She might even send out her brother," Usagi reminded him.

"I know."

Suddenly there was a knock on the sliding glass doors. Both of them turned and stared in shock.

* * *

Kunzite landed lightly on the balcony of Mamoru's, apartment. Looking inside, he could see the two cats standing on the table looking at a laptop, a man pacing from side to side, Minako talking to a red-haired girl, and a boy with glasses staring at them wearing a confused expression, and the young couple leaning on one another. He took a deep breath, wondering if this was really the right plan. It could backfire on him. They might attack without letting him speak.

If he wanted to be near Minako, he had to try. He pulled in a deep breath and lifted his hand to knock on the glass. Minako turned first, her jaw dropping. She stood and raced to the sliding glass door and threw it open. "Kunzite?" she asked. "Are you really here?"

"Wait!" the white cat called. "His eyes. They're grey, not silver. He isn't himself yet."

Minako backed away a step, but couldn't seem to move further. Kunzite swallowed heavily and bowed his head. "I came to ask Usagi to heal me," he said softly.

"You know who she is?" the black cat said, hissing as she stood facing him.

"Hai. I've been following Minako. I listened yesterday. Part of me wanted to just take Minako and leave, but I can't do that. And I can't fight her. So my only choices were to take her to the dark kingdom, or ask for healing. I wouldn't want my worst enemy to face the crystal coffins and being turned, so it was an easy decision."

Usagi had been approaching slowly as he spoke, and she reached out and took him by the hand, gently pulling him inside. "I can heal you," she said softly.

"Arigato." Kunzite knelt at Usagi's feet, head bowed in gratitude and respect. That she was so kind amazed him, but he felt in an odd way as though he had already known.

"Luna, the Moon Wand please," Usagi said softly. There was a metallic clink and then he heard her whisper, "Moon Healing Escalation."

Gentle warmth seemed to close over Kunzite. He could feel a slight pressure in his mind as he fought free of the dark memories that had been planted in him. His own life filtered through in flashes. Spending time with his father, who loved American football. His mother teaching him to catch a fish with his bare hands. His baby sister grabbing his nose. Meeting Nephrite, Zoicite, and Jadeite in the orphanage. Seeing Mamoru for the first time in the group home."

Then the heat intensified around his heart. For a moment it felt as though Metalia was trying to claw out his soul, but gentle fingers touched his cheek and he heard Usagi whisper something. The pain instantly vanished and Kunzite took a full breath for the first time since he had climbed out of the crystal coffin. Tears coursed down his cheeks. Gratitude pushed him to kiss the gentle hand that had healed him, before he looked up and met Mamoru's eyes.

"I can never thank you enough," he said, then took Mamoru's offered hand and climbed to his feet. "There are just no words."

Minako was crying, both hands over her mouth, when he turned to look at her. He stepped closer and put a hand under her chin, tilting her head slightly so he could look into her eyes. "I could never make myself hurt you," he whispered. "Not again."

"You remember?" Minako asked, sounding shocked.

"I remember enough," he answered, his heart clenching in memory of his dream from the night before. "My blade took your life. I will not let that happen again. I would gladly die to save you."

"Your death would be mine," Minako answered, moving into his arms. "Live for me, my prince," she whispered, tilting her head back and pulling his down so she could kiss his cheek. "Promise."

"I promise Minako. I will live for you, and protect you, and love you." She held on so tightly and Kunzite felt so whole that he cried into her soft hair. He knew they had a history, and he was sure that he was meant to be hers. Forever.

"Now we have to make sure it looks like you died in battle," Mamoru said. "Very soon."

"Why?"

"Because you are going to be our secret weapon." Mamoru smiled. "But first, go take some time with Minako. I've thought of a way to do it, but I want to talk it through with Usagi."

Minako drew him out of the room and down the hall to a small study that held a desk and a few shelves. A couch was pushed against one wall and she tugged him over to it. They sat, simply staring at one another for a few long minutes, neither speaking or moving.

Finally, Kunzite began to talk. "I don't remember much of our last life," he said. "But I remember you. I remember how strong you always had to be, and that every time I saw you the universe made sense. Can you ever forgive me for your death?"

"Hai," Minako said. "It wasn't you that took my life, but Metalia. Usagi and Mamoru had plans to save all of you. I was prepared to search for you." She giggled. "I thought I would have to catch you."

"You could have," Kunzite admitted. "My mind seems to shut down when I am close to you."

Another giggle sounded. "That's a good thing," she answered. Soon she sobered and put a hand over his. "Kunzite, this is going to be really hard for you. We have to keep you a secret until the last battle against Metalia. She can't know you are alive. So you're going to need to blend in and keep quiet until then."

Kunzite smiled. "It will be hard," he told her, "but if it means giving us all a chance then I'll do it."

"We will need you a few times though," Minako said, grinning. "I think I know exactly what Mamoru and Usagi are thinking."

* * *

After Naru and Umino left, Motoki moved to sit in front of Mamoru, who was on the couch with Usagi. "I need to ask you something," he said.

"What is it?" Usagi asked, looking worried.

"Reika will be home for two weeks on Friday. I don't know what, if anything to tell her."

Usagi bit her lip, making Motoki nervous. She let out a small sigh. "We need to tell her the truth," she said softly. "Reika has something inside her that I need to heal. I can make her better, but if the dark kingdom gets to her first, they could really hurt her. Emotionally more than anything else."

"But you can save her?"

"And the others," Mamoru added. "There are seven people in total who have this thing inside them. They are the Crystal Carriers. Don't worry. We plan to take the monster away and heal their souls. Reika will be okay."

Motoki wasn't sure what to think. He'd only been asking if he could share the secret. Knowing there was something wrong with Reika filled him with fear. He needed to know she was safe. "How soon can you heal her?" he asked.

"Artemis is already tracking down the others," Usagi said. "I'm sorry we didn't bring it up sooner, but we wanted to try saving Jadeite first, and then with Kunzite showing up..." she trailed off. "No excuse. We should have told you."

"It's okay, really," Motoki told her. "It's enough that you can save her."

Minako and Kunzite reappeared and Motoki took that as his cue to leave. He had things he needed to do before Reika returned, and he wanted to check on his sister Unazuki, who was working at the fruit parlor that afternoon. He waved and let himself out, thankful that Mamoru now had more friends.

* * *

Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen entered the false fortune teller shop just after ten. Sailor Moon was a little nervous. Things had to go exactly right. There couldn't be a single mistake.

"Do you think it would still be here?" Tuxedo Kamen asked.

"I don't know," she admitted. "I think it will be, but we both know this might not go as planned." They walked down a long hallway and found two doors. They opened the one on the left into a shadowed space.

"Baamu," came a voice from deeper inside.

They came around the corner and saw a large open room where a Youma stood, looking like an ordinary female fortune teller with thick raven-black hair and a light colored robe. Then it turned at the sound of them and let out a harsh yell, it's features changing, becoming sharper as clawed hands were raised.

"Jadeite," it hissed.

Sailor Moon glanced to the side and caught sight of Jadeite from the corner of her eye. Tuxedo Kamen threw a rose at him that blasted a huge ball of fire into the air. Jadeite disappeared in an instant, flecks of ash floating down from where he had been standing.

"My Queen!" the Youma shouted, staring at the remnants of the dark general. She stared at the masked man, her mouth open slightly.

Kunzite came into the room from the opposite side, his dark general's uniform crisp and clean. He took in the situation in a single glance, glaring at the two heroes. "Balm," he said calmly, "perhaps you should attack the intruders."

A second later Sailor Venus appeared behind Sailor Moon and threw her Love Me Chain around him. Tuxedo Kamen shouted and threw a rose at his feet, causing another ball of flame to rise. Nothing remained but ash fluttering to the ground.

"No! My Queen! Save me!" the Youma screamed.

A disembodied voice filled the room. "Destroy them Balm," it ordered, a hint of feminine laughter filtering through.

Sailor Moon pulled the tiara from her forehead. "Moon Tiara Action!" she whispered, and threw it like a discus. The sharp blade missed the Youma, who smiled in triumph, until it's return path took her in and she let out a shocked gasp as she was moon dusted. A pile of ash lay on the floor where she had stood.

Sailor Moon, Sailor Venus, and Tuxedo Kamen ran back out the front door and into the night, finding the first shadowy place to release their henshin. Then Kunzite appeared in the dark recesses of the alley and they reached for him.

Usagi blinked as her hand touched Kunzite's. By the time she opened her eyes again she was in Mamoru's apartment. Jadeite lay on the floor, still under the sleeping spell Mamoru had pushed into his rose with Usagi's help. The illusion had worked perfectly. To the eyes of the dark kingdom, both men were dead.

"Don't forget to release the disguise," she heard Minako say to Kunzite. Looking over, she watched as his uniform changed from the somber color and smiled.

Kneeling beside Jadeite, Usagi lay one hand over his forehead and pulled out the moon wand. "Moon Healing Escalation," she whispered and watched as his body stiffened for a long moment before he sank into peaceful sleep. His uniform changed before her eyes, as Kunzite's had that afternoon and again a moment before. The dark grey material became a light, almost silver-grey and the accent color became a bright red to signify the flame he carried within.

"It's done," she said, staggering to her feet.

"Two down, half a dozen to go," Mamoru murmured. "I didn't think we would get there this fast."

"I didn't either," Usagi said softly. "I feel like we still have a long way to go."

"We do," Luna said, nuzzling against Usagi's ankle. "But we've won the first real battle. We know we can do this now. Tomorrow we can go for Rei, then we can get Ami and Makoto. I'm very excited to see what they are like in this life."

"First things first," Kunzite said, looking down at the still sleeping Jadeite. "We should probably wake him up and let him know he's safe. And he is going to be very upset and worried until we save his brother and Nephrite."

"Okay," Usagi whispered. She bent and laid a hand on his forehead, sending energy into him and releasing the spell that had kept him unconscious.


End file.
